


Who Says

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Love, M/M, The show just ended and we need more tbh, bad at tags, kira needs to yeet off, sorry - Freeform, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: Kira finds out that Cyrus and Tj are a couple and decides to try and be a whole jerk and half because that was Kira is. A whole jerk and a half (y’all already know). But then Cyrus and Tj have nice loving little conversation because we need more after the finale.





	Who Says

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I hope you are having a wonderful day/night. The show just ended forever :/ :( but Tyrus became endgame finally so yay (or should I say gay). I hope you enjoy the fic.

Cyrus was super excited for his first date with Tj; or should he say Theloneous Jagger. Cyrus still couldn’t get over the fact that that was Tj’s real name. He meant what he said when he said he loved it though. As he walked over to the swings for the date he noticed Kira at the swings talking to Tj. As horrible as it was Cyrus honestly wished she would just get struck by lightning and disappear.  
He decided that he wanted to stop any more damage Kira could do so he walked over to the swings. Kira smirked at him. “Cyrus. I’m not surprised at all to see you here. Well, I’m just gonna go. I hope you have great time.” Even though her words were nice they were laced with venom. Cyrus looked back at Tj and noticed that he looked upset.  
“Hey Teej, what wrong?” Tj just sighed “It’s Kira.” Cyrus figures that was it. “She said that she would out me to everyone.” Cyrus looked a bit sad. Tj’s eyes widened, “I’m not ashamed of you.” Cyrus smiled “I didn’t think that at all.” Tj shook his head not really believing him.  
“If Kira outs you she’s going to have to go through me.” Tj chuckled and Cyrus looked at himself “Now that I say that out loud it doesn’t sound like much of threat.” They continue swinging for a few moments. “I really appreciate you Cyrus, I hope you know that.”   
Cyrus looked at Tj with a loving expression. “Likewise.” He said. “Let’s say Kira does out you, us technically.” Tj looked upset, “Oh my god Cyrus. I didn’t think about that.” Cyrus just shook his head “It’s fine. And besides who cares what anyone says as long as the people who care about us accept us.”   
Tj goes in for a hug. “You’re right. Who says that we can’t be happy.” They pull out of the hug but they still remain close. “No one.” Cyrus whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/yJDzHJPUTtw
> 
> Hello. Another sort of song fic. I said I was going to do it so yeep here it is. This one was Who Says (hints the title). I hope you guys like it and leave kudos and a comment. <3


End file.
